


朋友，坚果和饼干

by pound11



Category: NCT
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pound11/pseuds/pound11
Summary: 松鼠化几句话囧马





	朋友，坚果和饼干

Jaemin是只生活在森林里的灰松鼠，他最渴望的事就是交朋友。交什么朋友都好，和人类、各种松鼠或者其他动物都行，尽管他的妈妈总是提醒他现在他们很难再交朋友，他仍想和不同的生物聊天结伴。

最近他所住的树洞附近来了一只不认识的松鼠，他跑去悄悄趴在树干上看，是只漂亮的红松鼠，从头上到背部颜色由红色变为深色。即使是同类红松鼠里，这只的体型都偏小了些。此刻红松鼠正在落叶里扒着坚果，太过兴奋的灰松鼠从树干上跑下来，脚刚一踩到枯叶对方就转了过来。

“你好，我叫Jaemin！”灰松鼠摇摇尾巴，“我住在这附近，我们以后就是邻居啦！”

红松鼠手里拿着坚果，退后几步，Jaemin看到了赶紧摆手：“放心，我不抢你的东西！你是新来的吧，这里的果子已经被大家捡得差不多了，你得到再远一点的地方去找才行。”

红松鼠沉默地点头，见眼前比自己大了一圈的灰松鼠并没有靠过来的意思，他双手将坚果塞进自己的颊袋，正要按照新邻居的建议往远一点的地方出发时灰松鼠忽然追了上来。

“你叫什么名字，可以告诉我吗？”

“Renjun。”红松鼠用爪子刨了刨自己的脸，“我叫Renjun。”

灰松鼠很高兴，觉着交朋友这事又有着落了，笑着点头道：“你长得好可爱啊。”

Renjun鼓着一边脸颊直摇头：“不可爱不可爱。”

说罢便赶紧跑了。

 

Renjun搬来得不是时候，Jaemin一天一天地从树洞里张望着跑来跑去的红松鼠，现在已经是深秋了，热爱储藏食物的松鼠们已经把附近的食物搬运得差不多。热情的灰松鼠从每天和Renjun打招呼到偶尔帮忙找找漏掉的坚果给他，红松鼠慢慢对他放松了不必要的警惕。

或许是因为一场雨过后陡然降低的温度，悠哉吃着坚果的Jaemin看着身后被干草和枯叶掩埋的食物，忽然觉得自己的都不太够了。

Renjun对此很是无语。

“那你还帮着我找。”

灰松鼠听了很泄气，埋着头一言不发地跟着找能吃的食物，忽然他想到了一个好主意，又朝红松鼠这边跑过来。

“我们一起住吧！”

正在用力刨着落叶的Renjun停下手来，两只耳朵跟着动了动，上面的鬃毛随着摆动，Jaemin正看得入神，就听到红松鼠冷静道：“其实、其实我的食物也不够……”

“那……”

Renjun点点头，朝Jaemin靠近：“如果我们两个能共享食物的话，说不定这个冬天还有救。”

Jaemin将就距离伸出脖子去拱了拱对方的头，第一次冬天能和朋友住在一起，怎么想都令他开心。

Renjun因为时间原因没能找到舒服的树洞，自己则挖了地洞储藏食物，两只松鼠合理好好将洞口埋藏起来，接着上到旁边另一棵树里钻进了Jaemin的屋子。他们没有放弃再去积攒食物，可惜有时找了一天也没有什么太大收获。

 

冬天来了。

初雪悄悄落下的时候Jaemin就趴在枯叶上睡着了。Renjun不常冬眠，有时挨着Jaemin睡几个小时，有时跑出去在雪地里打滚，回来时他总是趴在树干上抖落完身上的雪再进Jaemin的树洞里，安静啃掉一颗坚果后又在树洞里翻滚。Jaemin偶尔会醒来一次，看着红松鼠翻出白色肚皮来，总是会懒洋洋地感慨好可爱、真可爱。

听多了，Renjun也不去反驳，他沉默地低头看着自己微微起伏的奶白色肚皮，心里还在纳闷自己到底哪里可爱了。Renjun转头望向又快要陷入沉睡的灰松鼠，厚实的尾巴落在枯叶上的样子很漂亮，他倒是很想摸一摸。

冬天里难得有放晴的时间，Jaemin醒来吃掉了三个坚果，向Renjun提议到外面看看，一向爱玩的红松鼠爽快答应，两只松鼠便出门在树林间灵巧穿梭，他们来到积雪被扫开的地方，本能地试图寻找起食物。不料身后有巨大生物靠近，还伴随着低呼。

“天啦，这里还有小松鼠！”

两只小动物被吓得魂飞魄散，赶紧遛到不远处的雪地里。庞大生物追过来蹲下，他们这才得以看清眼前生物的长相，是一个带着圆眼镜穿着厚实的人类。

“Johnny，快来快来。”那人转头朝身后喊着，不一会儿又一个巨大生物端着松鼠们不知道的东西跑过来，Renjun吓得退到了Jaemin身后，Jaemin抚着他的爪子让他放松。

“哦对对对！”戴眼镜的人拍打着身旁人的手臂，旁边的高个被迫缩着肩膀，“你包里是不是还有坚果？”

Jaemin耳朵动了动，朝Renjun解释道：“我听到了‘坚果’，他们好像有‘坚果’。”

戴眼镜的人在包里翻了半天取出一个袋子，里面的确装着数量可观的坚果，这比Renjun在野外捡到的可要大上几倍了。

“来。”

戴眼镜的人分了一颗给身旁叫Johnny的人，两个人同时向松鼠们摊开手，松鼠们左右看看，都跑到了戴眼镜的人这边来。

“他们好像都更喜欢你，Mark。”

被叫做Mark的人咧嘴笑着，见红松鼠拿走了他的坚果，他缩回手来拍拍：“可是我这里只有一颗坚果啊。”

还有些失落的Johnny立刻感到手指上有动静，他转头一看，灰松鼠前爪伸出压在他的手指上用圆溜溜的眼睛望着他，眼前的人类被逗笑了，灰松鼠赶紧拿过了他手里那颗坚果跑开。

两人似乎没有继续逗玩松鼠的意思，他们站起来慢慢后退，那个叫Johnny的人端起脖子上挂着的东西对准拿着坚果的他们按下快门。身边冷得埋进围巾里的Mark似乎在和他说着什么，末了便见Johnny附和着，低头吻了吻旁边的人。

Jaemin将坚果含在嘴里，朝还在发愣的红松鼠示意回家。

人类给的坚果有种不一样的味道，但还是很美味。两只松鼠吃完后躺在枯叶和干草堆里，树洞外的天色渐暗，他们讨论起刚才两个巨大生物。Jaemin猜他们大概是恋人，说这话的时候尾巴还在得意地摇来摇去。

Renjun的心思早就不在人类身上了，他盯着Jaemin的尾巴愣神，最后在灰松鼠的询问中回过神来。

Renjun支支吾吾地问能不能挨着他睡觉，Jaemin觉得奇怪，平常不都是挨在一起睡觉吗，他赶紧点头趴下，尾巴慢慢落下后Renjun才小心翼翼地靠过来，用爪子摸了摸窥觎已久的尾巴。

Jaemin看着明了于心，偷偷捂着嘴笑，最后在红松鼠靠着自己快要睡着的时候发现对方的尾巴正张开盖在身上。他们住一起后通常是Jaemin先睡着，这让灰松鼠错过了许多观察Renjun的机会，他这才感到有点遗憾。

要是自己也可以不常冬眠就好了，Jaemin心想，他也想摸一摸Renjun的尾巴。

“西边有个小木屋，那里有个做饼干的哥哥，下次天晴的时候我们一起去看看好不好？”

红松鼠迷迷糊糊地拱了拱灰松鼠的尾巴。

 

几天后太阳又出来了，两只松鼠按照约定跑到了那座木屋跟前。

他们警惕地张望着厨房的窗户，台上放着用小袋子装好的饼干，看上去是Jaemin说的那位哥哥做的。

过了几分钟，Jaemin给Renjun指到厨房里出现的哥哥就是会给他饼干的人类，哥哥嘴巴里老是会反复说着Kun，灰松鼠猜这可能是哥哥的名字。

Kun望向窗台的时候看到了心心念念的小松鼠，高兴地向他们挥了挥手，Jaemin朝屋子那边跑近些，Kun打开窗户，将小饼干放在外面的台子上，关上窗户后搓搓手继续做他的糕点。

Renjun从未闻过这么美妙的香味，他兴奋地在雪地里翻腾着跑到Jaemin身旁：“我可以去拿那块饼干吗？”

“当然，那我跟在你后面吧。”

两只松鼠一前一后地跑过去，红松鼠灵活地攀上木屋板抓到了小饼干，下面的灰松鼠一个劲地称赞Renjun好厉害。

两手拿着饼干的红松鼠左闻闻右闻闻，果真是又香又甜。灰松鼠还在赞叹着自己的敏捷动作，Renjun忽然觉得有些害羞了，从他刚刚搬来这里这只傻乎乎的灰松鼠就对自己很好，他实在想不通为什么会这样，但又很感激Jaemin。

Renjun使劲抓着饼干，心里暖暖的，凑到Jaemin身旁吻了吻他的侧脸，叽叽咕咕的灰松鼠顿时停止了说话。

“回去我们一人一半。”Renjun说。

 

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 一点点啰嗦的话：Renjun设定的是欧洲红松鼠，Jaemin是北美灰松鼠。
> 
> 查资料的时候看到说北美灰松鼠被引进欧洲后因为战斗力比较厉害挤得红松鼠有点濒危的意思，搞得尤其英国人好像还提倡"eat the grey, save the red"😂大致由这个展开了点小设定。
> 
> 然后从北美来的两游客什么都不知道（……）


End file.
